


Lawless seas

by Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ??? kinda, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Character Death Fix, Fix-It of Sorts, Historical Inaccuracy, John Laurens Lives, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Period-Typical Homophobia, Running Away, Same-Sex Marriage, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream/pseuds/Gallaxyk__Nathaniel_Dream
Summary: It is the year of 1781. The horizon sings from a devastating battle between the British and the Americans.John Laurens is about to be sent back to Charlseton. Alexander Hamilton is about to do anything in his power to stop that.And an impossible dream gets fulfilled
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Lawless seas

“Alex? Are you still awake?” Laurens’ voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper as he talked into the darkness of the tent.

“John?” Alex asked from the cot. It was too dark to actually see whoever it was but the voice was familiar.

“Yes. I wanted to see you Alex. We need to talk.” John came further into the tent, letting the entrance fall closed. He sneaked closer to where he knew Alexander’s cot was supposed to be.

Alexander sat up, the flimsy blanket pooling around his middle. That didn’t sound good. Not at all. “What do you want to talk about, John? Can’t it wait until morning? I am rather inclined to just invite you into my bed to keep me company and warmth instead of discussing anything.”

A heavy sigh left John. “No, it is urgent, I fear,” He stated in an almost emotionless tone. John found Alex’s cot and sat on the edge of it. “This is a matter concerning the duel with Lee.”

“What did he do? Is anyone talking unsavory things? John, my dear, if anyone is meaning harm to you…” Alexander had scooted closer to John, laid a hand on his shoulder.

“No, Alexander, listen. Washington called me into his tent after the duel. He,” John made a heady pause right there and took Alexander’s hand into his, “thinks having us together in camp is a recipe for disaster. He thinks it would be… beneficial to the cause if I was stationed down in South Carolina.”

This was not real. “You are not serious.” Alexander looked incredulous. “This is not happening. I… No, you are testing me, my dear.”  
A small sniffle was heard from John. “I am serious. This is the truth, Alexander. I wish it were different.”

“But…” Alexander felt sick. Where had they gone wrong? Why was this happening? “But I did everything,” he said helplessly. “I pleaded with him not to send me home. I did everything in my power so we could stay together. Why is he sending you away now? We all know the signs, right? The horizon sings from a devastating battle. He can’t send you down there.”

“I am afraid Major General Washington can. I am sure he knows of the impending battle, Alexander. When he couldn’t send you home for your lack of suitable residence in these times I fear he resorted to sending me close to my family estate. Father is away overseas at the present time. He must have seen it fitting to send me close to suitable retirement.”

A small swish and the candle flickered to life, illuminating Alexander with the match in hand. “John, please. This war is devastating. It is demanding unspeakable sacrifices from all of us. But allow me to be selfish for just a moment. I did everything Washington asked. I left you alone on the battlefield while I wrote hundreds of letters. I even listened to Burr and courted Eliza Schuyler. She is an amazing way to be highly esteemed amongst the powerful. But she is not where my heart lies. I wish so dearly for a respectable wedding and I gave it up. I narrowly avoided to wed her under the pretense of the war being a too uncertain time to start a family. But right now my family, my love, is being ripped from me.”

“Alex.” John was speechless. This man, God of quill and ink, could instill such wonderfully terrible emotions in him with mere words. “I fear I cannot give you what you wish for. My family is respectable and I love you dearly, but to behold a wedding bond I fear I am not maiden enough. I have wife and child off in England. Not even in a woman’s body would I be able to grant your wish.”

“John? I want you to answer one question. How far are you willing to go in this world to love me?”

“For you, Alexander? All across the globe. If you asked for it I would start in New York, sail all the way across the ocean and set foot on land again on the west coast. For you I will live the life of a dirty rascal in France or that of a nobleman in England. I am willing to go anywhere you want me, my love.”

“That is all I needed to hear. All will be fine by morning light then. Make yourself at home on my cot. I need to draft an address. I’ll be back before you know it.” With that, Alexander rose to his feet and walked over to his desk, pulling out a new piece of paper and taking his quill in hand.

~~~~

But as morning came, nothing seemed to be well.

“Colonel Laurens, I expect you to gather your belongings. You will ride within two weeks. South Carolina has received notice, we are merely waiting for their confirmation.” Washington looked down at him, calculating, as if expecting an outburst like Hamilton would certainly have portrayed.

“Yes, General.” John was defeated. Back to South Carolina. Back to loveless home, fearful time, hidden self.

“Ah, mon General. It is a pleasure to find you. Monsieur Hamilton gave me a glorious idea, if you would gagner du temps?” Lafayette blasted in his usual loud manner. Always sure of himself, always freely speaking. The Frenchman sure was a specimen.

~~~~

Two weeks passed in a blur. Alexander and John were caught up in work, different sides of camp demanding assistance. They barely found time for each other. And the fearful day of John’s departure came closer and closer.

It was already dark. John was fast asleep in his empty tent, most of his belongings in a small pouch next to his cot. His sleep was disrupted however by a hand over his mouth and presence by his side. He breathed in sharply, terrified.

“Shhh, all is well,” Alexander’s voice whispered into his ear. “I have a surprise for you, John.”

Surprise. Was this a good time for surprises? Was this going to be his departure gift? His stomach turned at the idea.

The camp was quiet, most of the soldiers asleep. John and Alexander sneaked into the forest, by the river. Alexander led the way until the woods cleared and they could see the coast freely. A lone boat, barely big enough for eight men, swayed on the water near them.

“Mes amies.” Lafayette came from a little patch of trees nearby. “You have arrived. It is terrible to have to say au revoir so soon. But it is for the better as you say, my dear Hamilton. May I expect your letters?”

John was supremely confused. What was happening here? Saying au revoir?

“Marquis, be assured. As our savior and dear friend you will hear from us as soon as we get the chance.” Alexander seemed sure in what he was saying, privy to what was happening.

“Well then, mes amies, the ship lies just around the cliff to your left hand side. Visit me in France one day, non? I wish my best. And if I am not mistaken the present I left in the Captain’s room might be delightful for the occasion to arise. You have everything, yes, mon amie?”

“Yes, Lafayette, dear friend. I will miss you dearly. Please, inform General Washington of our utmost thanks and admiration. If time is a friend of ours we might have the honor of seeing him again. Until then, you will have to fight for this alone, my friend, keep safe.”

Alexander and Lafayette hugged each other. Then Lafayette pulled John into an embrace as well.

“I have to be going. With best regards, mes amies.” And with that Lafayette vanished into the dark of the woods.

“Alex, what in the world is happening here?” John turned to Alexander who was loading two duffle bags onto the small boat already.

“You said you were willing to sail the whole world for me. So this is exactly what we will be doing. Lafayette has kindly given us a ship.”

“But, our friends, our family, our home, the war!”

“John, we have given enough. Our descendants will curse our names when we are safe in our graves regardless if we fight this fight or if we leave now. We have set them up in the right direction. All we could do now is be two more living shields between the British and victory. And I doubt two will make a difference now. I have left notes on everything they could need, you have recruited many men for the first all-black military regiment. If they don’t want to follow our directions they won’t regardless of our presence. All we could do now would be akin to suicide and I am not willing to lose you like that.”

“I am scared, Alexander. I will be honest with you. But I trust you. You are brilliant. If this is what you truly believe in, I will follow you.”

“Outstanding. Come, get in the boat, they cover of night won’t last forever.”

They got into the boat, rowing away from the shore and towards the cliff Lafayette had pointed out.

~~~~

The golden morning sun reflected off the water as John stood on deck of the ship. Light steps behind him alerted him of Alexander’s presence. But instead of the embrace he was expecting he got no contact at all. He turned around and his breath was caught in his throat.

“John Laurens. Love of my life, sun of my day and moon of my night. Will you take me as your husband, now and for always?” Alexander had gone down on one knee, brandishing a beautiful ring in his right hand. John noticed a letter in his left hand.

“Alexander…..”

“I couldn’t ask for your father’s blessing for obvious reasons. So I opted for the next best thing. In case you need convincing.” He passed the letter on to John.

He opened the letter and almost passed out.

“Dear Eleanore Laurens,  
It is with great pleasure and pride that I may announce that I intend to marry your son, John Laurens. He is the light of my darkest moments and I wish to be the man to give him everything he could ever need. I don’t have an estate, I don’t have a fortune, but I have a good heart and am willing to do anything to make him happy.  
So I ask you right here, in full knowledge you can’t give me a palpable answer, will you allow me to take the hand of John Laurens in marriage?  
With trust in my heart that you want only the best for your son and with the everlasting hope that John’s words about you instilled in my heart, I thank you for giving me this beautiful man and wish he might accept to give himself over in this last and sacred way.  
The kindest regards from your future son-in-law  
A. Hamilton”

Tears welled in his eyes and John started crying. Immediately Alexander rose from his knee and took him into his arms. “My love, are you alright? Did I cross a boundary?”

John squeezed Alexander closer to himself. “You are asking me to be your husband. And I can’t even begin to formulate how much I want that. I want to belong to you for eternity. But, Alexander, who will officiate such a thing? It is against the law, it is against the church. Two man cannot be wed.”

Alexander laughed and kissed John. He took his left hand, slowly set the ring against his finger. “My dearest, Laurens. Here, on the lawless seas, we marry as we please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eliza and John didn't deserve all this shit so here I am trying to make my poor heart stop crying.
> 
> Big thanks and kisses go out to @creative_smtimes who read beta for this little piece.  
> Also big thanks to the website ZenWriter which powered me through two days of uninterupted writing.
> 
> This is in no way historically accurate. But I thought if I'm already giving them a wedding I might as well be more true to the musical than actual history.  
> Hamilton was married, obviously.  
> Also John died in the battle of Combahee River in South Carolina on the 27th of August in 1782, shortly before the British left Charlseton after the Battle of Yorktown.  
> The battle between Lee and Laurens already occured more than 2 years prior to the year of 1781 our story begins. And John wasn't about to leave until a few days before his death.  
> He was also not sent by Washington. Laurens had been bed-bound by high fever for a long time before he heard the British had invaded his home town, Charlseton, which led to him evading his bed and joining Gen. Greene in South Caroline where he was eventually shot from his saddle.  
> John would have been in France during the time this story plays. He only came back to America just in time to see the French ships arriving to help during the Battle of Yorktown.


End file.
